Perdón y Adiós
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: La vida tiene golpes duros, volver a sentir es doloroso y pesado para nuestro corazón. Pero a veces simplemente debemos conocer las cosas a fondo y sentir sin miedo. Debemos volver a amar. Un One-Shot [GokúxBra]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Perdón y Adiós

* * *

—Dedicado para Anna Bradbury con mucho amor —

* * *

.

Siempre había mirado desde la lejanía, comprendía cuán inalcanzable era esa persona que sonreía desde esa pequeña colina. Día tras día, lo miraba desde lejos, sus ojos azules se enfocaban en la silueta masculina de alguien que sonreía al cielo, y meditaba tan tranquilamente que era adorable. Ella ni siquiera podía creerse que alguien como ella hubiera quedado hechizada por alguien, que a simple vista era tan común y corriente.

No recordaba claramente como fue que sus miradas chocaron, o mejor dicho la de ella lo captó, pero simplemente sabía que cada día estaba lleno de nuevas sensaciones gracias a esa sombra, que jugaba como un niño tras los árboles. Las cosas insignificantes, llenas de razones que no sabía como descifrar, y que para ella serán misterios tras misterios, raros pero completos. Nunca había comprendido su modo de ser, solía mantenerse reservada pero intranquila desde que su padre había decidido que ella necesitaba un aire de los bosques de la capital de Oeste, así mantendría un modo de madurar con ella misma.

—N-No entiendo que me sucede— tras un arbusto, miraba asombrada a ese sujeto que saltaba de un árbol a otro, apretaba consternada una de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

La canasta que llevaba en sus brazos, la cuál tenía panecillos de manzana que había preparado por si tomaba valor y se le acercaba a invitarle uno, desprendía un delicioso aroma. A diferencia de su madre, Bra, sabía cocinar muy bien, había heredado ese don para los postres de su abuela, eso era algo de lo que se sentía felizmente orgullosa. Después de muchas situaciones, de esas que las adolescentes suelen pasar, había comprendido, que quizás había un mundo fuera, el cual te espera con fuerza para descubrirlo lentamente entre sonrisas, ese mundo que cada vez es más grande delante de tus ojos. A veces cuando uno tiene un problema consigo mismo, o detesta a los demás, siempre ese aire de paz puede liberarte, lo que te hace incapaz de comprender que había sucedido contigo.

El amor también es un descubrimiento, un paso hacia la maduración, y el aprender cosas. Cada situación, por más simple que parezca, es más valiosa de lo que crees.

No sabía si se había enamorado, pero verlo le hacía sentir cosas demasiado fuertes, interesantes e incluso muy diferentes a lo que solía haber experimentado. A veces se preguntaba si su padre tenía la razón en todo, aunque siempre se reía al imaginar la cara de rabia de su padre al enterarse que se había enamorado de alguien al que ni siquiera le había hablado. Pero el sentir, no tiene límites.

Qué fácil es engañarse así mismo, que fácil parece decir en una frase lo que sentimos ¿Parece fácil verdad? Pero es tan triste, porque no lo es, es difícil decir lo que sientes, así como si nada. Los ojos azules, enfocados en él, en el bello hombre que sonreía amenamente, mientras con una avecilla hacia conexión. Ojos brillantes, cabellos azules, corazones palpitando.

Él, ahora es todo lo que ella quisiera haber tenido y tener.

La lejanía, la distancia es tanta, pero el corazón latir, el de ella, simplemente parece a la velocidad de la luz acercar sus manos hacia su rostro. Cada día, al comenzar preparaba su desayuno, hacia el aseo de su casa con tantas ganas que parecía que los animales del Monte Paoz vendrían hacia ella para verla sonreír, aunque eso solo pasaba en cuentos, parecía cercano, porque más allá, había príncipe que la esperaba, aunque él no sabía que había una doncella, ahí detrás de un arbusto mirándolo fijamente.

¿Pero ha de ser tonto para no darse cuenta? ¿No?

El vivir sola, lejos de la cuidad le había proporcionado, no vivir con dependencia a su padre, era una tipo de maduración lenta y maravillosa, por la cual ahora sabía que podía ser capaz de poder con ella misma. Se arrepentía de haber sido un dolor de cabeza, pero si no hubiera sido así, jamás lo hubiera conocido.

El sol saliendo, la brisa fresca, el pasto húmedo y sus pasos delicados y rápidos de una muchacha esplendorosa, radiante, a punto de sentirse satisfecha ese día. Quizás él era lejano, pero le bastaba mirarlo, era la primera vez que sentía ello, esa sensación de no importarle si realmente estaba demasiado cerca, si tan solo mirarlo era ser feliz. Si era así quería vivir de ese modo por siempre.

Una pequeña falda, suéter, y botas para hacer la caminata más fácil, la pequeña canasta llena de cosas que necesitaría en esa bella mañana, y esa bella sonrisa que siempre acompañaba su rostro. Era tan hermosa, tan bonita que se diría que cualquier chico podía caer rendido ante ella, pero a estas alturas no se podría conquistar, cuando un corazón ha sido dominado por algo tan fuerte nada lo puede hacer cambiar. Su corazón quemando, ella sonriente, su vida vaga y encriptada había tomado un valor descomunal e magnífico. Era plena, y sentía que era fiel a sus sentimientos por primera vez en toda su vida. Justo, en ese preciso momento, todo brillaba, era hermoso, era un azul…

Llegó, no supo si reír ante su locura, pero al diablo todo, quería disfrutar cada momento de las tonterías de una chiquilla, no deseaba limitarse, ya no más. Se preguntó: ¿Esta bien, está bien que sea así? No hubo respuesta, solo escuchó el crujido de las ramas, las hojas caer. Sonrió tímida, y no supo ni como, pero ya estaba ahí, frente a la misma imagen de quien hacía que su mundo brillará más, una oleada de emociones claras, eran simplemente las que la estaban haciendo perder la noción del tiempo. Absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba lista para comenzar un día más, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

¿Así es como se siente querer?

¿Existe un amor así?

Se sentó, bajo ese mismo árbol, detrás de ese mismo arbusto, tembló pero no le importó, estaba feliz de sentirse así, le hacía bien. Era Bra, era esa niña que solía ser bastante engreída, pero a la vez podía ser muy madura; estaba ahí la niña que solía ser muy positiva y fuerte. No era Bulma, era Bra, era la muchachita que quería sentirse completa y extasiada.

—A-Ahí está—murmuró con los ojos brillantes.

Procuró no hacer mucho ruido, en el fondo no quería ser descubierta, sería vergonzoso y no habría explicación para lo que había estado haciendo por mucho, muchos días. Observó, y mientras lo hacía construía con pajitas de colores un brazalete para ella, y otro para él, pero sabía en el fondo que sería de esas cosas que tendría con ella siempre. Para el amor, una mujer por más valiente que se crea se vuelve muy vulnerable; se ve el lado mas tierno de ella. Bra terminó, lo miró de nuevo y lo vio en el riachuelo pescando, mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¿Cómo se llamará?—se preguntó, enrojeció al crear muchos nombres en su mente, después de todo tenía una gran Imaginación, mientras enlazaba las pajitas, sonreía entusiasmada —De seguro debe tener un nombre como un apuesto príncipe ¡Deber ser maravilloso!

Miró una vez más sus manos, en donde tejía lentamente, recordó algo, pequeño pero tan perfora corazones que no puedo evitar tener un nudo en la garganta.

 _._

 _._

— _Papá lo siento. Quizás deberían darme un tiempo—agachó la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas solo dedicó una sonrisa dolida. Vegeta la miraba desde lejos, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, en el fondo le dolía verla así, pero no cambiaría su postura—Y-Yo no puedo seguir aquí, lo siento._

— _Es mejor, para ti. Sé que en el fondo eres más que la que dejas ver, demuéstramelo._

— _¿Papá me perdonas, por ser así?—lloró una vez más, aún más fuerte haciendo que Vegeta solo esquivara la mirada para no sentirse culpable. En su pecho dolió, ese frío la recorrió, una luces tenues la alumbraron, una ligera pizca del viento nocturno movió ligeramente sus cabellos azules. Las lágrimas caían al suelo lentamente, estás se sentían pesadas, tenían en ella tanto dolor._

 _¿Cómo no?_

 _Mucha gente no comprendía nada de ella, pero era alguien que había sido afrontada por la perdida. Su madre, ya no estaba con ella, después de ello se había dedicado al llanto y desesperanza; luego intentó muchas veces acabar con lo poco que le quedaba, se volvió una malcriada sin remedio, pero a fin de cuentas no era su culpa, era su dolor, su corazón herido. Necesitaba revivir._

 _Revivir, sentir el color de sus emociones, sentirse viva de nuevo, encontrar su significado._

— _Hija no hay nada que perdonar—la observó fijamente con esa mirada vacía, ella volvió a caer al ver los ojos de su padre. Él no pudo, se acercó a ella, en un acto de amor de verdad, en ese amor de un padre hacía una hija, porque la amaba, porque era el vivo recuerdo de quien había amado alguna vez —Hija déjame abrazarte.— la abrazó tan fuerte, que quiso llorar porque su dolor, porque todo estaba siendo liberado esa noche._

.

.

.

Sin querer una lágrima cayó sobre la misanga que tejía, abrió los ojos de impacto al darse cuenta que lloraba, limpió y río como si de una travesura se tratara. Llorar le hacía bien, porque sabía que llorar no era malo.

—Papá. De seguro me extraña tanto como yo—limpió sus lágrimas, humedeció sus labios. Sonrió amargamente, no quería llorar ya no más, le prometió a papá que volvería, y lo haría, con una sonrisa.

Soltó la misanga, la hizo a un lado, extendió un pequeño mantel con decoraciones de pequeñas flores amarillas, y lo colocó sobre el césped. La canasta fue depositada sobre esta, Bra sonriente sacó el pequeño almuerzo que había traído: Un platito con los panecillos, una tetera de porcelana y su respectiva taza de té de durazno, colocó una manzana al lado junto a un pequeño florero con algunas rosas que había cortado esa mañana para hacer la velada más hermosa.

Cruzó sus piernas, y se dedicó a darle un mordisco al panecillo, pero justo cuando estuvo punto de degustarlo una mirada bastante intimidante la dejó en perpetuo silencio. Bra no supo como reaccionar la nariz de este rozaba con la suya. Los azules tintinearon, se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Qué comes?—preguntó el hombre de cabellos alborotados, tan cerca de ella que la muchachita enrojeció al completo. Un grito se escuchó, el hombre retrocedió por instinto, la jovencita se había encogido como una pequeña bolita asustada por el acercamiento— ¿Te asusté?

—Y-Yo, y-yo—tartamudeó—¡¿Cómo es que sabes es que estoy aquí?!—exclamó enojada. Estaba enojada, pero a la vez tan nerviosa.

—No entiendo—frotó su dedo por debajo de su nariz— pero si te refieres a cómo te encontré, tu energía me hizo de ayuda—rascó su mejilla algo confundido, aún en cuclillas miraba con bastante curiosidad a Bra, parecía que nunca en su vida hubiera visto un ser como ella.

Ella lo miró al completo, se sonrojó más al mirar sus labios, y retrocedió al darse cuenta que su corazón estaba acelerándose más y más. Lo pensó, sabía que estaba teniendo una oportunidad con la persona que le gustaba, con su príncipe, entonces no lo dudo, quiso entablar una conversación.

—¿Quieres?—sacó de la canasta nerviosa una dona bañada en chocolate y chispitas, no dudó se la ofreció sonrojada, con las manos que parecían tener un colapso.

—¡¿De verdad me la das?!—la recibió sonriente— ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!—y sin poder parpadear se dio cuenta que se la había devorado en una— ¡Wuau estaba deliciosa! ¡No se compara en nada a lo que siempre suelo comer!

—¿Te gustó?

—Si, estuvo muy rica ¿Tú las hiciste verdad?—preguntó mientras dado unas palmaditas en su estómago. Una sonrisa brillante la iluminó.

—¡Si, yo las hice!—exclamó entusiasmada. Dado unas palmadas en signo de felicidad y emoción— ¡Me gusta preparar muchos postres!

—¡¿Entonces podrías hacer unos para mí?!— rascó su nuca algo avergonzado, evitando la mirada de la chiquilla de cabellos azules—Me gustan los protes.

Bra soltó una risita tan dulce que dejó al hombre boquiabierto, nunca en su vida había visto el rostro de una mujer, así de perfecto como el de ella. Era como una diosa caída del cielo, sus ojos eran tan bonitos, que parecían caramelos brillantes.

—No tontito, no se dice protes es postres—soltó una risita, ante la mirada confundida del hombre—Y dime pequeño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Pequeño?—parpadeó repetidas veces—Soy más grande de lo que crees. O eso creo— midió su cabeza con sus manos. Y luego la observó detenidamente, por alguna razón mirarla sonreír era de su agrado.

—Ja,ja,ja ¿Pero como te llamas?

—¡Me llamo Son Gokú!

Bra abrió los ojos de golpe, sentía que en alguna parte había escuchado ese nombre, pero no lo recordaba, pensó que quizás era un mal recuerdo, no le tomó importancia debía continuar con su conversación.

—Mi nombre es Bra. Mucho gusto Son Gokú—estrechó su mano, a lo que Gokú solo pudo seguirle el juego, porque no entendía nada de lo que ella hacía. Esa chica era tan rara, pero agradable, que a Gokú le estaba pareciendo que serían grandes amigos.

Los ojos se conectaron, una brisa fresca los rodeó, la bella escena frente a ese riachuelo, hizo que las sonrisas sé ampliaran. Era un comienzo grandioso, era la esperanza de revivir, estaba agradecida con el destino de que esto fuera así. Porque crecería, con él.

En ella.

Sabia quería sería así.

Un arcoíris brillaría.

.

.

.

—¡Te traje muchos dulces Son Gokú!—exclamó entusiasmada mientras cargaba en sus brazos una gran canasta que hacía que la chica no pudiera seguir más. Pero no le importaba, quería que él sonriera, después de todo le había hecho una promesa.

Un vestido rojo, y un sombrero de ala cubría su hermosa cabellera, su cabello largo brillaba junto a los rayos de sol, y él con esa misma sonrisa como la de un niño frente a ella, y emocionado porque ella había llegado. Ella había cambiado algo en él, pero no sabia que, era extraño, lo confundía pero para un tipo como él, prefería no pensarlo tanto.

El brillo excesivo de ella era adorable, y esa bella sonrisa en sus labios rojos. La emoción, y el aura que la rodeaba era perfecta. Bra sentía en su corazón, que todo tenía color, no era más oscuro, no sabía si era ella, pero el cielo cada vez era más azul, el pasto cada vez era más verde, las rosas más multicolores, y su vida más esplendorosa ¿Es el amor de ese modo? ¿Capaz de hacerte ver todo de una manera diferente? ¿Olvidar los problemas? ¿Eso es el amor? ¿Cierto? Todo, absolutamente todo era alcanzable, nada era imposible, y si quisiera tocar las estrellas sería posible, porque había un motivo, si cada al día al levantarse sabía que vería sus ojos otras vez.

Gokú le sonrió, acostado en el pasto solo dedicó esa mirada reconfortante; con sus manos detrás de la nuca y una pierna sobre otra. Él trasmitía esa paz, que jamás encontraría. Dulcemente caminó hacia él, con esa bella sonrisa en faz, con sus ojos brillantes, las mejillas color carmín, y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podría escaparse del pecho. Ella era feliz.

Se sentó a su lado, lo observó, y se sintió tan bien, porque al final de cuentas lo admitía se sentía bien a su lado. Siempre lo supo, ella lo amaba, y le daba igual si él lo supiera o no, ella estaba bien con conversar con él cada día.

—Huele bien—olfateó la canasta y luego le sonrió—¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Bra rio—Tu siempre tienes hambre Gokú, pero es lindo ¿No crees?

—¿Lindo?—preguntó Gokú confundido, alzando una ceja bastante intrigado por lo dicho.—¿Tener hambre es lindo?

—No…—agachó la mirada, jugando como una niña con sus manos—Digo, tú…¿Cómo te lo digo?—colocó una mano en su barbilla, miró hacia un lado y se hizo la desentendida, estaba un aprieto, pero el corazón habló por su cuenta, era inevitable—Sabes, olvídalo mejor come ¡Traje mucho para los dos!

—¡Siii!

Bra abrió la canasta, sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a colocar su fiel mantel del flores amarillas sobre el fresco césped, sacó de ella unos sándwiches de pollo, y algo de jugo de naranja, junto a los postres que Gokú le había dicho que habría deseado probar. Entusiasta el hombre por las maravillas, sonrió ampliamente, y se lanzó con todo para devorar.

—¡Está delicioso!—habló mientras comía un sándwich, y se daba unos golpecitos en el pecho para no atorarse.—¡ESTA DELICIOSO!—y comió un poco de todo, mientras ella lo observaba suspirando, y tan alegre que quiso llorar.

Un viento fuerte revolvió sus cabellos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sus orbes azules tintinearon, un recuerdo la había afrontado, en ese instante ya no estaba al lado de Gokú, todo era turbio, era vacío, las flores estaban marchitándose, ese brillo ya no estaba, solo un recordatorio, el de aquel día, donde solo pudo abrazarlo a él. Gokú la miró; sintió un vacío en el pecho, ella estaba gris ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no la hizo feliz? Él movió la cabeza a ambos lados buscando sus ojos vacíos, pero ella ya no estaba. Solo era una muchacha triste, deprimente, y no lo entendía, era un frasco vacío ¿Cómo una flor tan brillante se puede deshojar en un instante?

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo mal?—preguntó mientras aún masticaba, pero por cortesía dejó el plato a un lado y dedicó una mirada alentadora, ella solo no respondió más que con un quejido. Y sus labios secos, pero aún rojos intensos no brillaban ¿Qué le sucederá? Se preguntó, pero la respuesta solo la podía hallar en ella, ni siquiera estaban tallados en sus ojos, y se sentía mal por ello.

» _Perdón…_

—¿Perdón?—preguntó confundido, rascando su mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa. En el fondo se sentía un estúpido, por no poder entenderla en ese momento, si lo que más deseaba era escucharla, comprenderla pero ¿Cómo? También se pregunta si podría hacerlo. —Bra…

Ella alzó la mirada, y lo vio, él mirándola fijamente. Se sonrojó por instinto, sin embargo no se alejó, limpió sus lágrimas y se quedó inmóvil, aún sentada junto a él, a pocos centímetros. Sintió la respiración de este chocar contra su rostro, y estaba nerviosa, pero no quería evitar lo que sucedía, quería mirarlo con sus mismos ojos. No sabía, no entendía como de nuevo lloraba, cuando se había prometido no hacerlo, pero lo había hecho y delante de él, le dolía en algún punto de su vida romper la promesa con ella misma, les estaba afectando, se suponía que debía ser fuerte, era hija de un saiyajin. Aún así, entendía que a veces era inevitable, por más fuerte que se hubiera querido hacer sabía que las mismas cosas le seguían causando miedo, las mismas cosas la emocionaban; casi todo era igual, pero todo ahora tenía otro color.

Esa era la diferencia.

Gokú volvió a echarse, las manos detrás de su nuca, cerrando sus ojos y respirando fuertemente, saboreando en su cuerpo y alma esa sensación de libertad que hace tanto no sentía. Sonrió de medio lado, Bra lo miró confundida ¿Por qué ahora él se veía diferente? Era distinto, algo raro lo rodeaba. Y él habló.

—Sabes Bra, soy malo hablando, pero si tuviera que decirte algo cierto es que me pareces interesante— ella se sonrojó, Gokú siguió con la misma expresión apacible en su rostro.—En el poco tiempo que he hablado contigo, entiendo ese dolor, creo que con solo verte sé todo sobre ti.

—¡Gokú!—exclamó cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, demasiado nerviosa.

—No pienses mal, solo quiero que sepas, que me caes muy bien—se levantó de golpe, para mirarla fijamente, estaba cara a cara con ella, haciendo que Bra perdiera el equilibrio, estaba tan mareada por tantas emociones que juraría que se desmayaría—Solo no quiero verte llorar.

Fijó los zafiros azules al suelo, el brillo del pasto fresco era reconfortante, le brindaba algo, un sentimiento que jamás comprendería. Bra habló, con fe de que le pudiera escuchar su corazón:

—Creo que usted me gusta.—como nunca había adquirido un valor descomunal, tanto así que fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo que el solo se ría, ahora él la miraba tiernamente. Si es cierto, ella mentía, porque verdaderamente ella sabía que lo quería, no había un _creo_ , desde que lo vio y hasta ese instante su amor solo crecía más y más. Era una mentira, de las más hermosas.

—Pues...No sé a qué te refieres, pero suena bonito ¡Entonces tú también me gustas!

—Gokú eres un tonto…

» _Pero eso me gusta de demasiado de ti._

.

.

.

— _Bra ¡Escúchame!—él le reclamó molestó, con los ojos llorosos, con el alma partida en dos. Un estaca había atravesado su corazón de una sola. Temblaba, él temblaba y lloraba mientras veía a su hermana tendida en el suelo, con una mano sobre su ojos, llorando fuertemente, a punto de perder su voz._

— _¡No! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte, quiero a mamá!_

 _Abatido, como un soldado, se le rompió el corazón, las cachetadas de la vida, no sabe comparaban a semejante dolor de perder todo. Abruptamente se acercó a ella, necesitaba gritarlo, revivirla a la fuerza, quería despertarla de ese sueño profundo._

— _¡Bra mírame y sigue viviendo! ¡No seas estúpida, maldita sea! —se arrodilló ante ella, la acarició, y susurró tantas cosas mientras trataba de darle fuerzas. Pero ella se moriría en su manos, se escapaba, era una lejana—Mamá se fue, y yo sé lo que sientes pero debes seguir viviendo ¡No te vayas eres lo único que tengo! ¡Bra!—Trunks la abrazaba, sus lágrimas caían sobre el piso, el dolor era inmenso, destrozaba el corazón._

— _Trunks… N-No puedo más…— mostró sus ojos rojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, los zafiros decaídos, tan tristes, eran tan claroscuros ¿Ella era Bra o la sombra de ella? Su rostro demacrado, las ojeras, su cuerpo no pesaba, era como una pluma, estaba mal, se iba de él, de su único hermano._

 _Trunks alzó a su hermana, la abrazó fuerte y la obligó a mirarlo, quería decirle, gritarle el dolor de su alma y que ella despertase de su coma—Bra, debemos seguir viviendo como el viento, como los rayos del sol y las flores del jardín de esta casa ¡Bra vive, porque te espera mucho más! ¡Vive y podrás recordar a mamá!_

— _No…_

— _¡¿Piensas que morir es tu solución?! ¡¿Acaso eso te llevará con mamá?!—gritó y la garganta se secaba, sus gritos era tan sentidos de ese dolor desgarrante, estaba tan marcado en lo más transcendental.—¡¿Crees que si te matas estarás con mamá?! ¡Si crees eso estás loca!_

 _»Sigue viviendo, hermana. Por favor y perdón._

 _Bra miró a su hermano llorar como un niño, con las manos llenas de lágrimas, con las mejillas escarchadas. Trunks no era Trunks. Bra no era Bra. Ella lo ve llorar, y se calla, Trunks es el que más llora, en ese cuarto vacío la voz de Trunks y su desconsolada alma, se siente muy cerca de ella. Bra no puede ver a su hermano así, le rompe el alma, de su silencio, en un parpadeo, de una lágrima ya eran mil, las manos de Bra puestas sobre sus ojos y de nuevo, los dos lloran como dos niños los cuáles han peleado por algún juguete, los dos sentados en el piso, llorando._

 _»Sigue viviendo, por mí, por papá, especialmente por ti._

— _Si lo hago, ¿No lloraré más? —preguntó a su hermano con la voz quebrada y deteriorada por el llanto, parecía una niña que necesitaba el abrazo de su hermano mayor—Trunks…_

— _No te prometo nada, pero reirás, y quizás encuentres en tu corazón cansado de llorar una razón por la cuál latir con más fuerza—musitó. Abrazó a Bra con más fuerza, se inmutó a decir algo más, quería que ese momento sea el cual determine la fuerza de ambos para seguir._

 _Trunks, con un simple gesto, con un gesto tan simple como suavizar su mirada, le dio fuerza y curó sus heridas._

 _Se sonrieron con melancolía uno al otro y ya no hubo nada más que hacer ni decir, sabían en el fondo que debían hablar, pero más adelante._

 _Mientras tanto querían sanarse._

 _._

 _._

Bra visitaba a Gokú día tras día, a la misma hora, en ese mismo lugar. Cada día, radiante, algunos días medios lluviosos, pero cálidos, pero no importaba ella estaba ahí para hacer cada momento especial. Gokú no era de hablar cosas realmente grandiosas, pero animaba con una sonrisa o un comentario gracioso, aunque a veces como por arte magia decía cosas realmente hermosas.

Y así Bra, no le interesaba, todo tenía ahora el significado de poder seguir sin esas grietas que había dejado su vida. Poco a poco, comprendía el sentido de vivir, y la razón porque su hermano tenía la razón; en ese momento le daba tantas ganas de darle las gracias por cada abrazo y consuelo. Darle las gracias a su padre por dejar su orgullo, y ser una de las personas que la levantó. Cada día entendía más, que el amor de ellos había sido su salvación.

Y ahora revivía.

Vivir…¿Qué es ello?

Significa…

» Jamás _limitarnos, ser nosotros mismos. Sonreír cada día, despertar nuestras emociones ¡Reírse y saltar! ¡Hacer lo quieras con amor! Vivir, es amar, ser feliz y compartir._

 _»Yo quiero vivir, ver el sol salir. Quiero sonreír hasta que mi rostro no pueda más._

Esos días de arcoíris, donde una niña ya no era niña, y brillaba como una estrella, esa niña que era mujer; era fuerte. Ahora amaba, pero aún faltaba mucho porque luchar.

—Gokú, ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?

—Si… —su voz tenía un tono diferente: Sereno.

—¡¿De verdad?! —sonrió emocionada. La locura producto de la felicidad la embargó.

—Estaré contigo. Siempre.

Sonrió de medio lado, y los ojos azules brillaron, tintinearon, era como si pequeños orbes hubieran presenciado el _Big_ _Bang, se_ sintió tan afortunada. Gateó hacia Gokú, puso su rostro en dirección a él, mirándolo fijamente, él de descansar, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ella, su labios rojos sonreían débilmente, este parpadeó repetidas veces, estaba encantado.

—Oye, ¿Qué haces?

—Me pregunto, porque te gusta dormir sobre el pasto fresco.—los cabellos azules revolotearon con la suave brisa, y estos al caer lo hicieron sobre el rostro de Gokú. Este mismo era tan encantador, porque su aroma era magnífico.

—Je,je,je es un hábito mío para bajar la comida. Pero es porque puedo ver el cielo—sonrió tiernamente, tanto, que la llenó de ganas de hacer algo de lo cuál no se arrepentiría jamás.

Bra bajó su cabeza, posicionó su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Gokú, y lo apretó hacia ella, lo abrazó fuertemente cerrando los ojos, haciendo que Gokú abriera los ojos de golpe. Estaba encima de él, abrazándolo tan fuerte, sus mejillas tenidas de rojo, sus ojos tiritando, las largas pestañas brillaban, bailaban como castañas, era más hermosa aún. Era como un ser indefenso el cuál, Gokú por primera vez sintió el deseo de proteger. Se movió un poco, y él no lo dudo, posicionó sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, la acarició, tan suavemente como si en sus espalda llevará sus alas plateadas. Bra sonrió más, lo atrajo hacia ella, más y más, era feliz.

—Gokú, te amo mucho…Y no me interesa si no sabes que es el amor, o si no sabes que sientes por mí. Solo sé que te amo mucho, que cada día es perfecto a tu lado ¡Lo amo mucho Gokú!—exclamó, llorando como una niña, pero estaba tranquila. Decirlo la hacía feliz.

—Bra…—le sonrió, acariciando suavemente su cabello azul.

.

.

.

— _¡MAMI!—el grito de una niña, tan alegre, hizo que todos en casa sonrieran. La reuniones en casa de los Briefs era maravillosas, todos reunidos o bebiendo jugo de fresa, escuchando música, y conversando de la infancia de cada uno._

— _¿Qué te pasa mi pequeña? —preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa esplendorosa, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña princesita._

— _¿Quiero saber quién es el hombre más fuerte de la tierra? Goten dice que no es mi papi—Bra preguntó, con un puchero en sus labios algo inconforme, pero bastante intrigada a la vez._

— _Pues supongo…—soltó una risita nerviosa al percatarse de que Vegeta la estaba escuchando con mucha atención. Lo único que pudo hacer es susurrarle disimuladamente a su pequeña—Es Gokú…_

— _¿Gokú?—preguntó confundida, al darse cuenta que aquel hombre de sonrisa avergonzada estaba conversando más adelante con su tío Yamcha— Yo creo que mi papi es mejor, ese hombre me cae mal…_

— _Pues quizás algún día te caiga bien Bura—le sonrió, tan perfectamente que la pequeña quedó emocionada—Quizás algún día sean cercanos._

— _No creo mamá._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bulma débilmente comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose por el pasillo de su casa, tratando de llegar a donde este se encontraba. La bata gris, cada vez era más del color de su piel, sus ojos brillaban menos, sus sonrisa era menos esplendorosa. Ella ya no brillaba como antes, solo era una sombra vacía. Cada paso era una lágrima, eran miles, ella ya sabía que no podría vivir más, aunque se había hecho la fuerte._

 _Estuvo a punto de desplomarse y lo vio a él, sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de su laboratorio, sentado ahí, pensando en tantas cosas, y tan absorto en ello, que se enterneció. Su amigo de la infancia, tenía algo diferente en su faz, estaba melancólico, pero sonreía de alguna manera, sin que ella pudiera entenderlo._

— _Gokú…—susurró—Gokú, deseo decirte algo…—se arrodilló ante él, dejando al hombre de cabellos rebeldes asombrado y nervioso. Ella estaba ahí, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora él estaba cerca de ella. Pero era un adiós, y Gokú lo sabía._

— _Dime Bulma— apretó sus palmas, y sonrió débilmente mirando hacia el suelo del lugar. Sabía que ya no la vería más, que sería lo último que haría por ella —Te escucharé._

 _Bulma comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas cayendo en el suelo, dejando un rastro cristalino del dolor. Sus labios secos de llorar, su rostro pálido no quería apagarse sin antes decirle algo a Gokú. El hombre que siempre sonreía, ahora tenía otro sentimiento, ahora algo le dolía después de tanto._

— _Sé, que quizás no esté preparado para la que te diré, pero solo prométeme que lo harás, por mí, Gokú.—lo abrazó de golpe fuertemente, llorando sobre su hombro. Ella gritaba mientras hablaba, sus lagrimas hacían que Gokú sintiera la necesidad de llorar. Porque a Gokú se le iba una parte del corazón con ella._

— _Te lo prometo._

 _Bulma se separó de él, lo tomó por los hombros y decidió mirarlo a los ojos, aún en su último brillo deseaba desgastarlo en su promesa con él. Porque era importante._

— _¿Puedes hacer que Bura vuelva a sentir amor? ¿Puedes hacer que ella sonría si yo me voy?—preguntó con el corazón hecho pedazos, con su alma desvaneciendo en sus manos.—Ella es mi tesoro, es lo que más amo al igual que Trunks, pero sé que ella no será tan fuerte como se le ve.—volvió a llenar de lágrimas el piso—Solo deseo que tú la cuides, porque quiero que tú seas el afortunado en verla sonreír de nuevo. Cuídala Gokú…_

 _»Por favor._

— _Bulma… ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Por qué suena como un Adiós?—preguntó mientras esas lágrimas de niño, se le escapaban de los ojos. Gokú lloraba quejándose, sollozaba al sentir ese cuchillo apuñalarlo en el corazón._

— _Cumple mi deseo Gokú, si mueres revive y hazla feliz.—cerró los ojos y cayó sobre él. Ella ya no estaba, ello había sido lo último que había dicho._

— _Lo prometo Bulma…—y se rompió en llanto, dio su adiós en un abrazo, en el último, prometiendo que así sería._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus ojos se enfocaron en las margaritas que crecían esa mañana fuera de su casa, aquellas brillantes que resplandecían junto al viento. Ese día como todos vería a su amado, en ese mismo lugar esperándola con esa sonrisa, pensarlo la hizo fantasear un buen rato. Pero al final de cuentas quería dejarle fuera a los nervios, a todo, quería solo disfrutar ese día al máximo.

Tomó su canasta, su paraguas y salió de casa como siempre con esa sonrisa radiante en su rostro, al saber que Gokú estaría esperándola ahí, al saber que le había dicho lo que sentía. Estaba tranquila, aunque seguían sus nervios, pero sabía que esa tranquilidad de haberle confesado su amor nadie se la quitaría. Estaba tan extasiada por todo, que parecía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Caminó, tomando la misma ruta de siempre, sonriendole a los pajaritos que cantaban en sus nidos junto a sus pichones. Todo parecía tener color, eso era lo que se llamaba amar. Ver tu vida gris y aburrida, en un mundo en donde existen los príncipes de caramelos, y los arcoíris infinitos. Eso es amar.

—¡Gokú, traje tus donas favoritas!—exclamó la muchachita, pero se calmó a darse cuenta que Gokú dormía plácidamente, de la misma forma que siempre pero ahora brillaba y era casi transparente. Bra sintió su corazón partirse en dos, porque el ver aquello era como si Gokú desapareciera poco a poco, como la primavera. Él ahora era diferente, Gokú se estaba yendo y ella lo sabía.—¡Gokú!—exclamó tirando la canasta hacia un lado y corriendo hacia él, con las más nos temblorosas y los ojos brillándole a mil por las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos azules.

Se plantó sobre él, cayó sobre su pecho casi impalpable, era como si ahora esté fuera un fantasma que poco a poco alcanzaba el nirvana. Gokú ahora se iba de los ojos de Bra. Un rayo había caído en su corazón, porque él simplemente no abría sus ojos, porque este simplemente no se había despedido de ella, _porque su amor no sería capaz de ser realidad, porque no lo vería todas las mañanas al despertar, porque no habría a quien prepararle donas de chocolates._

—Gokú, despierta por favor—lloró, se desesperó a tomar su mano y sentir como esa escarcha se desvanecía en el aire.—¡Gokú no me dejes ahora! ¡Por favor!—exclamó, mientras sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas, y sus manos no paraban de temblar. El corazón ahora estaba roto, en mil pedazos.

» _Abre los ojos mi Gokú._

 _»Por favor, solo dime Adiós._

Bra tomó la manos de Gokú, las juntó y las dirigió hasta su pecho, aquel donde su corazón latía fuertemente, donde sus sentimientos estaba resplandecientes cada día más. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que Gokú en sus inconciencia fue capaz de dar cuenta de ello y sonreír, como si de un plácido sueño despertara. Escuchaba su voz, aunque sus ojos no podía abrir, le hablaba con el corazón aunque sus labios no podían abrir, la quería con el corazón, aunque fue un tonto que nunca lo pudo decir.

» _Gokú_ , ¿ _Oyes mi_ _corazón_?

» _Entonces dime Adiós si te vas. Porque mi corazón sufrirá si no me dices nada—alzó su mirada, tratando de no llorar, tratando de decirle que lo amaba cada día más y que jamás lo olvidaría.—Gokú mírame ¡POR FAVOR!_

Bra alzó el rostro de él, y sin evitarlo estampó un beso tan delicado que hizo que el corazón lleno de amor de Gokú pudiera sentir sus emociones vibrar. Estaba tan asombrado que abrió los ojos débilmente y dedicó una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo a ella quien lo miraba con tanta tristeza y desolación. Sabía que Gokú no volvería estar con ella.

—Bra, me voy—balbuceó él, casi en susurro acariciando sus cabello azul, su rostro, sus manos. No lloraba, porque sabía que así debía pasar, que las cosas así debían ser.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Gokú la observó por indeterminados segundos, la miró con tanto amor que Bra quiso llorar aún más, y no quería hacerse la fuerte más, deseaba soltar su dolor. Pero jamás olvidaría ese amor de primavera, a ese príncipe de la promesa pasada.

—Porque si tú sonríes, yo podré seguir. Al fin, haz vuelto a sentir amor, y yo ya puedo irme. Mi trabajo terminó—soltó una risita provocada por el cansancio, una sonrisa estaba en el rostro del siempre alegre hombre de ojos negros.—Gracias por todo.

—Gokú… Gracias a ti, por hacerme amar—comenzó a llorar, llorar tan fuertemente, que las lágrimas no paraban de caer sobre sus propias manos, ese dolor, esa satisfacción de haber amado, fue suficiente. Lo había amado, lo había querido, había anhelado alcanzar las estrellas con él. Estaba agradecida con él.

Aprender a amar había sido la recompensa más grande, la promesa y él, sus príncipe de esa sonrisa amplia que miraba al cielo en pos de la paz. Dile gracias a él, que es perfecto, que le enseñó a amar, que sonreía Siempre, el príncipe de las promesas se iba, estaba desapareciendo.

»Perdón y Adiós —susurró él, Bra lloró más, sollozó.

Y él se fue.

»Adiós…

»Siempre te amaré, aunque fuiste solo un fantasma.

.

.

.

— _¿Entonces eso te pasó Bra?—preguntó su hermano, algo conmovido, aunque celoso a la vez. Pero no le interesaba, estaba contento de que ese Gokú, le había enseñado a amar de nuevo. Era llanamente perfecto. Volvió la mirada a ella, la vio con los ojos inundados en lágrimas pero sonriendo, mientras las gotas caían sobre un hoja de papel donde había dibujado el lugar donde ellos se habían conocido._

— _Solo estoy agradecida con él._

 _Trunks la abraza seca sus lágrimas, y deja que ella lo abrace con todas sus fuerzas. Quiere no se deprima por ello. La ama tanto que no desea verla llorar, ella es un ángel de alas quebradas y reparadas por amor. Un ser fuerte que ha aprendido a salir de sus temores, sus preocupaciones, alguien que ha sido capaz de sonreír nuevamente._

— _Te prometo que iremos a aquel lugar pronto…_

— _Me hace tan feliz. Gracias.—Aprieta las manos de su hermano y lo mira encantada._

 _Ambos se sonríen, devuelven el gesto sin vergüenza, con fuerza, y amor. El amor de su madre que vive perpetuo en ambos._

 _El cuarto blanco, donde dentro hay un piano y dos sillas del mismo color, aquel donde antes era gris, ahora lo rodea un blanco puro, ahí donde se miran con tanto cariño, aquel para seguir adelante. Aquella habitación, es ahora el hogar de ambos, un lugar para hablar sin temor, y ser libres, sin cuestionarse muchas cosas, vivir con una sonrisa de las más grandes en el rostro._

 _Con un Gracias y un Adiós._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_

 _Hola gente bonita =)_

 _Esta vez, y como no suele pasar seguido seré un tanto breve en mi nota de autor. Espero que sea así, si no me inspiro mucho y la nota se va a kilometraje como siempre XD_

 _Ante todo gracias si te habéis pasado por este fic, lleno de tanto sentimiento que me ha hecho llorar. Imaginen eso, la autora llorando al escribir *se enoja consigo misma por el melodrama* Pero nah, estoy feliz de haber podido escribir algo salido al completo de mi corazón, lleno de lo que yo llamo_ _ **Amor**_ _de ese bueno._

 _Como digo siempre me siento muy feliz de haber podido terminar un fic más, de que este se sume a todo lo que he podido escribir durante este año. Me siento agradecida porque gracias a usted lector he podido crecer en este tiempo._

 _Le doy al igual gracias a mi_ _ **Anna**_ _preciosa, por hacerme conocer a una Ship tan preciosa cómo lo es GokúxBra porque gracias a ella me enamoré totalmente de ellos, y ahora tienen un gran pedazo de mi corazón. Bri ha caído en el amor… Estoy feliz por ello._

 _Este fic es de ella, de mi_ _ **Anna.**_

 _Esta vez me enfoqué en ese lado muy humano de Bra, quería que ella se viera diferente a como la mayoría suele escribirla, deseaba solo que ella fuera tan humana como todos. Sintiendo el dolor, fracaso y amor._

 _Esa es mi Bra, fuerte y humana al completo. Sincera y sin remordimientos._

 _Podría decir Muchas cosas, pero diciendo que se me acaba la batería, y prometí ser breve así que terminaré hasta aquí. Gracias por leer, gracias por todos lectores por iluminar mi vida con un fav, con un Review, con ello me dicen al completo que he sido valorada en algún punto._

 _ARIGATO._

 _Gracias por leer. :')_

 _¡Banana Fish!_


End file.
